


Lena的筑巢期

by EmoCarry



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoCarry/pseuds/EmoCarry
Summary: omega lena正处在孕期第三到四个月，alpha kara需要恶补地球孕妇知识，因为她很快就发现自己对付不了难缠的omega…
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 84





	Lena的筑巢期

**Author's Note:**

> 从阴影里走出来的你苏已经立下新年心愿，不做鸽子精，咕咕咕  
> 新年快乐！

筑巢 abo supercorp

孕期的Omega一直都不是好对付的主，这是全世界都知道这一点，更何况如果这个特殊时期的Omega名字最后的姓氏是Luthor，一切都会变得难上加难。

Alex必须承认她一直不看好自己的妹妹和那位Omega总裁的宝宝计划，老实说作为成年Alpha她的妹妹显然还没有那么成熟，成熟到认清楚生孩子是一件多么折磨人精力的事情，无论是对Alpha还是Omega，何况她的Omega全家都是没事就要毁灭个世界的反社会。Lena Luthor的本性不仅是个Omega，她也是个标准的Luthor，在怀孕这件事上，年轻的小俩口还有很长一段路要走。

周五的游戏之夜自从Lena确认怀孕之后就差不多变成了Kara Danvers的鸽子精秀，一开始她习惯带着刚怀孕的Omega来参加活动，再后来轻微孕期反应出现了，先是兼顾事业和家庭的Lena拒绝频繁参加这些分散精力的活动，然后不出所料Kara也开始心不在焉，只有空巢老人Alex不想这么轻易放过成家之后冷淡了自己姐姐的小混蛋，迟迟不提松口的打算，于是最后的结果就是她坐在沙发上看着肥皂剧的广告，手里的啤酒也不香了，竖着耳朵听Kara再一次和弟弟打电话，远在大都会的超人难道不烦吗？

“她是吐得很少了，这一点是在改善，不知道是不是因为Lillian找的医生真的有用。”好消息，Omega的孕吐反应终于好转了一些，天知道Kara天天在耳机里碎碎念一惊一乍到底多么折磨人。

“不用担心，Lena说这个医生可以相信，Lillian到目前为止都还很正常——唔，是的，她确实喜欢骂我，一直劝Lena把孩子打掉，但是上次Lena和她吵架吵得很凶之后，Lillian就闭口不提了——唔没问题，她很讨厌看见我，毕竟有哪些不好的回忆，Lena也很警惕她和我在一个房间——”你为什么不告诉你堂弟上周Lillian还特地带了氪石戒指去了你家，如果不是Lena维护，你又得哭唧唧躲回家难受。

”Lois怀着Johnathan的时候，也是三个月左右开始好转的吗？“

”但是那时候Lois有什么奇怪的反应吗？比如不想和你说话？脾气莫名其妙变好？“

”不不，我不是说Lena之前脾气不好，她只是情绪起伏会很大，你知道我很少看见Lena有剧烈的情绪波动，她就算和我吵架都是冷战，但是最近她好像更心不在焉了——也不是说不好，也许我是刚适应了她也会和普通Omega一样闹情绪和撒娇——“她妹妹可能是个受虐体质。

”哦，Rao，那你当时肯定很难熬——那么后来呢？我以为Lois一直都是很温柔的人。“

”是的，她们都是温柔坚强的Omega。“你笑得太花痴了——

”但是最近我总觉得哪里怪怪的，孕期三个月之后Omega就不会那么依赖Alpha了吗？还是只是Lena觉得我有点烦人了？“忧心忡忡的时候不要拽怀里玩偶的耳朵了，都是当妈的人了为什么看上去还这么幼稚。

”没有，只是最近。Lena最近睡得很好，她吃的也开始多一些了，你知道我可以听到她肚子里宝宝的心跳，这很奇妙，我只是没有人分享喜悦，kal你一定能够感同身受。“Alex翻个白眼换了台，只不过因为她还没有孩子，她的妹妹就已经把她剔除”亲人分享会“了。

”好的，我会建议她休假好好休息的，我知道她孕育着一个氪星生命会很难熬，相信我我已经提了三个月了，但是她是工作狂——是的Lois也是，也许Lena也会和Lois一样变成很棒的妈妈。“

等氪星人交流完如何哄好孕妇的技巧之后，姐妹之夜的时间也到了，Alex看着收拾东西过来抱她的妹妹，控制住了自己的面部表情，毕竟从小到大她都不愿意对这只笑起来和金毛一样温暖的外星人妹妹说一句重话，即使她现在是一个有了家室忘记姐姐的混蛋也不例外。

”你知道我很想给你放假去陪伴你的Omega，但是这个城市和世界需要supergirl——“Alex抱着她开口，她探口气顺手摸了摸妹妹毛茸茸的后脑勺，”即使你需要更多的私人时间。“

Kara缩了一下肩膀：”没关系，我应付的过来，何况我和Lena谈过，这个问题kal也扛过来了对我也不会是问题。“

”但是相信我，我认为比起拯救世界，Luthor家的Omega更能摧毁超级英雄的钢铁之躯。“她忍不住说了一句风凉话。

Kara笑得很开心，推了推自己鼻梁上傻乎乎的眼镜框倒像是迫不及待，“甜蜜的负担。”

甜蜜沉重的负担，还是一颗定时炸弹。Alex看着迅速拿着钥匙冲出门的妹妹慢悠悠把电视频道切回泡沫剧，空巢老人的孤独感蔓延。

孤独感不仅空巢老人Alex有，城市的另一边，纳市最年轻富有的Luthor家总裁高级公寓里，俩姐妹话题中的Omega裹着浴袍慵懒的斜靠在沙发上，她俩条腿随意交叠，腿上放置着一个打包精致的包裹。大雨倾盆的黑暗窗外雨势仍旧愈发凶猛，空荡荡的公寓此刻冷冷清清，卸了白日里凌冽浓妆的Omega眉眼温柔的盯着包裹发呆，狠狠吸了一口空气里熟悉的Alpha残留气味才有足够精力回过神，慢悠悠的拆开包裹来，取出一条镶了碎钻的定制项圈来，冷清的灯光下面项圈折射着碎光，Omega这才想起来这是半个月前她某天莫名其妙定制的东西。

怀孕的Omega会做出一系列莫名其妙的动作，她以前不清楚这句话里面的“莫名其妙”是什么意思，现在她大概懂了，以雷厉风行著称的L-Corp总裁脸色难看，丧气一般把项圈丢回盒子里推开，一手捂着额头一手伏在腹部，浴袍宽松没有人看得见她小腹如今已经微微隆起。她烦躁的窝回沙发里，睁着眼睛看着窗外——她买了项圈，她为了Kara买了项圈。

Lillian会暴跳如雷，她已经预见到那个场景了，一个Luthor家的Omega，媒体风评手腕魄力堪比Alpha的Omega，私底下为了取悦本能买了项圈，即使是定制的高级珠宝，也不能掩饰她买下它的目的。缺乏安全感的Omega会因为只忠于自己Alpha的本能促使她们做出很多举动，包括戴上项圈保护已经被标记的腺体。

这该死的，处于弱势的，乞求者的本能。

窗户外面的雨势不减反增，雨滴砸在透明玻璃上的动静有一股奋不顾身的悲壮感，Omega不曾抬头也就没看见雨滴粉身碎骨的样子。

而她不可自制表达忠诚的Alpha不在她身边，Lena深呼吸，告诉自己Kara只是去找了Alex而已，却忍不住胸口滞闷——Kara为什么又不在她身边？

她很想把一切归咎于Omega的本能作祟，她依旧是那个纳市人民最为钦佩的女商人，依旧是叱咤生意场上的精明资本家，依旧是不入流但出众的Luthor，只不过现在她需要自己的Alpha而已。她现在，该死的需要Kara。

空气里Alpha留下的味道很是稀薄，Omega晃悠悠站起身往卧室走，那里Alpha留下的味道会更多一些，Lena驾轻就熟走到卧室打开了衣橱，在她那些高定衣服中准确找到掺和在其中明显画风不统一的Alpha的衣服，和她红色紧身裙挂在一起印有卡通小狗的白色T恤是Alpha夏天最喜欢的居家装，她取下T恤抱在怀里深深嗅了一口衣服上残留的味道，像是被安抚了一样浑身放松下来。浴袍轻轻滑落在地毯上，Omega穿上了Alpha的T恤，Kara比她要高一些，本来就宽松的Alpha的T恤穿在她身上空落落的，除了胸部被映衬出更加饱满，腰身和肩膀的地方都稍稍空了一些，T恤下摆挂在她腿根的地方晃悠，刚好遮住臀线。

Lena又拿出Kara的平角内裤，这一条是Omega替Alpha选的，在非得印上的卡通图案米奇米妮和高飞之间，总裁大人对全世界人民爱戴的老鼠夫妇嗤之以鼻，选了看上去憨憨的高飞狗，事实上总裁的成年人恶趣味也因为狗的图案正好印在内裤裤裆处得到了极大满足，她很喜欢Alpha穿着平角内裤将高飞狗图案撑起来的景色。

等她把一套都穿好后懒懒窝在大床上放空思绪，Alpha的气味环绕着自己，像极了Kara温暖有力的拥抱，Lena把脸埋进被子里深吸一口气，迷迷糊糊睡着了。

Alpha回家看见的就是这样的场景。

Kara身上还有雨夜特有的潮湿味道，深色的大衣外套看不出是否淋了雨，为了抵抗风雨她还竖起了自己毛衣的领子，在恒温的公寓里这样确实有点怪异。而她的Omega蜷缩在她们卧室的床上，穿着她白色的卡通T恤和平角内裤，脚上还套着她的长筒棉袜，袜筒堆在脚踝松松坠坠十分可爱。为什么Lena要穿她的衣服？这个疑问一闪而逝就迅速被Omega熟睡的模样打乱在脑后。Lena棕色的卷发温顺的铺散在床上，和主人一样乖巧安静，Kara俯下身去拥抱Omega：“Lena，我回来了。”Omega动了动下巴，睁开了墨绿色的眼睛，还没完全清醒的Omega会流露出罕见的乖巧，白日里雷厉风行的总裁对她伸出胳膊，难以掩饰内心热情的氪星人立即拥抱住Omega，将她整个抱起收紧放在怀里。

孕期的Omega就像是盛满了蜂蜜的蜜罐，氪星Alpha满鼻子都是Omega好闻的信息素味道，她追逐着Omega唇形优雅的唇瓣，刚吻上就收到了Omega的赏脸，Lena舌尖勾过她下唇，亲昵的张开了唇瓣，氪星人抓住了机会抵住她舌尖，顺势深吻，感受到Omega胳膊掺上她的脖子，如果可以她愿意这么抱着Lena一整天，像极了猫的Lena实在太过可爱性感。

“你回来晚了。”逐渐清醒的Omega慢慢结束亲吻，哑着嗓子抬眼看她，只需要这一眼超级英雄就知道她刚刚心动的Lena已经离开了，现在在她怀里的是大名鼎鼎的Lena Luthor。Luthor家的Omega松开了缠在她脑后的手臂，但没有离开她的怀抱，她斜靠在Alpha身上仰面呼吸着Alpha的气息，掺和了雨夜的阴冷，Kara Danvers身上阳光的味道并没有被抵消，反而滋生出一股狼狈的诱人气息，Omega舔舔刚被吻得湿润了的唇，觉得身体发软。

或许她和她危险又傲慢的胞兄一样，自私又阴暗，Kara Danvers是个公认的太阳，而拥有傲慢血统的小Luthor偶尔会想，她应该只做她的太阳。

可小Danvers不知道这些，她咂咂嘴回忆了一下Omega少见的撒娇亲昵，胸口膨胀起满足感，做一个被依赖的Alpha感觉真的很好，难怪Alpha都有那么一点独裁主义，“Lena，我可能要去一趟中城，Barry需要我和Brainy帮个忙。”她看着Lena黑色发丝间露出的白皙耳朵尖慢慢说，超级英雄随时待命，她很想天天赖在怀孕的Omega身边，但那极不负责任，何况Lena并不像一般的Omega一样，她是个极其优秀的女性，也是个极其独立的Luthor，虽然偶尔这会让Kara很困扰，可这正是她对她着迷的地方——Lena总是如此优秀。

在Alpha气息里享受被安抚感觉的Omega轻轻睁开了墨绿的瞳，她其实皱起了眉想要挽留，但到嘴边的话被吞下，L-Corp的总裁沉沉呼吸，侧脸埋入自己Alpha的脖颈间嗅着她身上温暖人心的味道，开口仍是冷静自持的调调：“是很麻烦的事情吗？我能提供什么帮助吗？”呼吸带起的细暖气流扫过Alpha下巴，痒痒的，Kara捏着她腰的手掌微微出汗，她低头亲过Lena的耳尖：“不用，我需要你安心照顾自己，我会尽快回来的。”

尽快回来？被亲吻耳尖的总裁在她颈窝睁开了眼睛，时间也是不确定的因素，有烦躁的心情在悄悄蔓延，她躲开了亲吻离开Alpha的怀抱，假装看不见Kara细微的失落：“我也希望你照顾好自己。”她弯腰亲吻Kara的唇角，“我有些渴了——”

她不想成为依赖上瘾的Omega，她不想对Kara造成任何压力，因为她不是那样的Omega。

“我去给你倒水，你在这待着。”Kara站起身来贴近她，湛蓝色的眼睛温柔带着笑意，Lena被那双眼睛安抚到，站在原地失神，这很糟糕，年轻的Luthor想，她不该是这么狼狈又典型的Omega，看看她都做了什么。

她喜怒无常，她偶尔粘人，她不再理性的思考问题，她对Kara日益渐长的依赖，她对自己越发不加克制，不切实际的想法，极端危险的念头，患得患失满脑子，孕激素让她控制不了自己的思想，明知道可怕她仍旧迟钝的对自己的境况不知所措。

“你究竟是什么样的小怪物。”她低头抚摸着自己的小腹皱眉。

Kara端着水杯回来时她正在捡起浴袍，因为弯腰T恤往上缩了缩，露出一小节白腻的腰和裹在她高飞内裤里紧俏的臀，Alpha呼吸一滞小心控制住自己蠢蠢欲动的信息素，可视线仿佛黏在了Omega身体曲线上，事实上刚刚抱住Lena的时候她就能感觉到Lena并没有穿任何内衣，那件属于她的T恤下面包裹着的就是让她神魂颠倒的Omega的身体，脆弱美丽又拥有不可思议的孕育力量，她的孩子就在那具身体里沉睡，等待着时机诞生到这个世界上。

然后她就对上了Omega挑眉的似笑非笑神情，氪星人狠狠咳了一声掩饰自己的走神，把杯子递过去，“我去洗个澡。”

水温刚好，Lena对贴心的爱人回以温柔的笑，把手里的浴袍挂在一边，蓦的听见氪星人停下后转的脚步一脸疑惑的问她：“Lena客厅桌子上是你新买的项链？很好看，但是我以前从来没有见你带过那样的项链，像是个项圈一样。”

被戳中了心里的秘密一般，Lena倏然顿住喝水的动作，她遮掩般转过身含糊的答应了一句，那个憨憨的外星Alpha没有心领神会的放过这个话题，反而作势要走出去：“你可以戴给我看看吗，也许我应该送你一条可以搭配的手链，但我觉得祖母绿的翡翠更陪你，谁知道呢？”

背着她的Omega美丽的脸上就差结了冰碴了，平日里单纯的氪星Alpha毫无两性常识，又或许她该庆幸自己的伴侣在这方面干净幼稚的宛若少年，恰好可以掩饰住她不愿承认的Omega劣迹，傲慢衿贵的Luthor怎么能容忍自己的秘密小心思赤裸暴露在伴侣眼前，她转身喊住一脸纯良的金毛，在对方懵懂的眼神中勾勾手，顺手把水杯放在一边，在Kara走过来的时候垫脚勾住Alpha的肩膀，下意识的，Kara伸手握住了她的腰。

在面子面前，一个Luthor能做到什么程度，只有他们自己清楚，何况只要结果是好的，过程什么样并不重要。  
Alpha身上有让她放松的味道，  
“我不知道你要去几天，Kara，你该帮帮我。”她敛眸垂眉的模样乖巧的让人心疼，迷迷糊糊的氪星人也不知道什么反正就点了头。

Lena叹口气推开她，背着她缓慢爬上了床，细长白皙的大腿，丰腴挺翘的臀，有着惊艳弧线的腰身，细细摇摆中怀孕的Omega已经爬跪在她身前，Kara噔得头脑爆炸，看着这让人脑袋充血下半身也充血的一幕，竟然呆在原地连结巴都不如。Omega恰好回过头，眉眼染上了渴望：“也许我不应该穿你的内裤。”刚才匆匆一撇忍下去的欲念被活生生勾了出来，Lena像是在轻声懊恼，氪星人在注意到她那条高飞内裤一处湿润的深色后，气血上涌忘记了掩饰Alpha本能的愉悦信息素，她的身体比脑子反应更快，等她发现自己感叹出声时，她已经跪在Omega身后吻住了Omega的腰窝。

Lena绝对是个恶魔。

氪星人双手颤抖着从后捏住她的细腰，有些受宠若惊。因为怀孕的问题，Lena有充足的理由克制她们亲密的次数，Kara每每抱怨想到她肚子里的孩子又撇嘴无话可说，老天知道克制本能有多辛苦，何况对方是被她标记过的Omega——但谁也不想惹毛了一个Luthor，这是全世界的共识。

Kara亲吻上她腰线时Lena沉了沉腰，放任身体软化在渴望之中，有热潮席卷身体，原因是她浑身被Kara的味道包围着，那些根植在骨子里的不安还在，Luthor不需要的安抚Omega需要。也许她早就该顺从欲望本身，Kara饱含热度的拥抱和亲吻占有欲十足，炽热的气息熨得她喘不过气，但赤裸的渴望不停的进攻着她脆弱的不安感，所有负面情绪摇摇欲坠倾然倒塌，化成细碎的呢喃呜咽，被Kara吻住揉碎。L-Corp的总裁叹息着红唇咬住自己手背，闭上了双眼。

Alpha甚至来不及说情话，Lena被Alpha铺天盖地的求欢信息素包裹，在间隙里喘息，Kara的手掌掠过她的腰，勾住平角内裤的边角往下拽，Omega湿润热情的花穴就这么暴露在灯光下面，等氪星人的手指覆上那潮湿的软肉时，熟悉的动作自动勾起了Omega身体的回忆，Lena再次沉腰将自己暴露得更加彻底，听见氪星人沉重的呼吸。

湿哒哒的液体顺氪星人手腕滴落，Alpha很想耐心一些不要莽莽撞撞得弄伤手掌上的身体，但Lena乖顺的模样美好惑人，空气里全是Omega甜腻的香味，她往Lena身体里再加了一根手指，依旧是被热情的欢迎了，裹紧她指腹的软肉争先恐后的讨好她，像是要把她手指绞断一般收紧又缠绕，Lena又添油加火的呻吟着喊了一声她的名字。嘶——小Danvers被刺激得下腹绷紧，急切的嗅着空气里浓郁的香味。

也许她清醒了会后悔。Kara弯腰单手解着自己的裤腰，从身后贴近Omega的时候还是老实的犹豫了一下，弯腰忍耐着伏在Omega身后道：“如果···如果你不舒服，可以喊停的，我不想伤害到你···你们。”嗯，说到做不到是一回事，不说又是另一码事，反正Lena很在乎这个。

Lena没有回应她，伏腰爬跪着的Omega此刻顾不上搭理她，只自顾自的感受着被自己Alpha求欢的味道全面包裹的舒适感，Kara沉沉呼出一口气俯身压下，刚进入的尖锐快感是明显的，她不得不用湿漉漉的手抓握住Lena的臀尖固定，所有的感官都集中在下身，Lena温柔热情的吞咽着她，缠绕裹紧，等她小腹触碰到Lena臀肉时她才微微放松，呼出一口气感受Omega是如何费尽心机取悦她的，那层层叠叠的嫩肉争先恐后包裹住她，带来头皮发麻的快感，Lena一直在小声的呻吟，带着不明显的哭腔，腰身微微扭动被氪星人拍了拍臀尖，Kara舒服的喟叹一声轻声道：“Lena——放松，放松些。”

Omega没有听她的话，或许是因为敏感，那些软肉不管不顾的抽搐着吞咽她，Kara细细的喘俯身固定住Omega的腰，大力抽出开始顶撞，动作开始还算缓慢，温柔的控制住已经上肢无力爬伏在被子上的Omega腰身，但随着快感的累积，她的动作力度逐渐加大，每一次顶撞都像是要撞坏Omega脆弱的身体一般，从Omega身体里带出的温热液体顺Omega大腿内侧不停的流，即使是Alpha的腰腹也被染湿，窸窣的水渍声和肉体碰撞声就更加明显，掺和在一起淫靡声不断。

她的Omega仰着细长的脖子，红唇染血一般微启，双眼迷离。

“Kara···please··”甜腻的肉桂香掺着苦杏仁的味道充斥Alpha鼻尖，小Danvers咬紧了牙根，低头看手下女性Omega白皙带有薄汗的身体，有点牙痒痒，Lena可不是甜甜圈，虽然她确定咬上一口对方的味道一定是甜的···

氪星人惊人的腰力和耐力能很好的维持她以这样一个速度和力度在Omega身体里起伏，Lena断续的呻吟掺着颤音，她黑色发丝被汗渍浸湿黏在脸侧，苍白的肌肤上泛着大片红晕，张着殷红干燥的唇轻声的喘息，身体在Alpha的控制下被带着有节奏的来回晃动，Alpha的手掌适时从后面伸进衣料里握住了她胸前的柔软，掌心刮过粗糙挺立的肉粒，引得Omega拱起了腰身。

没有人见过Lena Luthor这副模样，氪星人满心都是膨胀的占有欲，标记使她们都不会隐藏自己的情绪，等Lena轻声呼唤她的时候，氪星人才发现自己已经压住了对方的蝴蝶骨狠狠钉在她痉挛着的身体里。

Rao！或许她该忍一忍——

送Lena上了高潮让Alpha很有成就感，她颤抖着下腹没有动弹，眯着湛蓝色的眼睛伏在Lena后背上，亲吻着因为高潮而失去身体控制权的Omega，唇瓣吻过Omega颈间正释放甜美诱人味道的湿润腺体，齿痕还在，她忍了忍躁动的本能，重重亲了一口，安抚着揪着床单不停呜咽的Omega。

大约五分钟？也或许是十五分钟，Lena已经平静了呼吸尝试推开她，氪星Alpha撇撇嘴没有顺从，她脱了身上还整整齐齐的外套俯身抱住Lena结结实实一个汤勺抱，仍旧坚挺的腺体深埋在她身体里，因为这个动作刮过花穴内壁，尚且敏感的身体让Omega忍不住颤抖了一下。

Kara轻啄黑发女人的眉梢，Luthor家的小女儿侧颜向来冷艳锋利，现在高潮完眉梢眼角尽是娇媚，连带着那股衿贵全变成了妖冶。那双刚才还带着水汽的墨绿色的眼瞳在慢慢恢复清明，精力消耗后自然的失焦可爱极了。

“你还好吗？”Alpha声音都没有颤抖，对super来说她只不过刚做完热身运动而已，她潮湿温热的亲吻蔓延到Omega肩头，手掌仍旧握在Omega丰腴的乳肉上，亲吻时偷偷掌心收紧，看着从指缝溢出的乳肉香软可口。

Lena没有回答她，而是向后扬起优美的脖颈，将红唇送到自己Alpha的唇边，轻启着无声邀请一个安抚的吻。

在这件事上Kara向来是很会察言观色的，她难以自控的托住自己Omega的下巴，深深吻上那双勾走无数Alpha心魂的红唇，感受Omega的身体在逐渐放松，通常这时候什么都急不得，可下腹紧绷的感觉不好受，Kara松开Lena的唇瓣尝试着从后面试探挺腰，在Lena身体里被泡得十分难耐的腺体忙不迭证明自己的存在感。

Lena仓皇的皱眉伏在一边，肉眼可见，她颈间青色的经络起伏，被染得湿润可口的红唇微张发不出声音。

氪星人只好在她耳后细喘，说着温柔的话，像是有些后悔刚才的莽撞，按捺着本能慢慢的哄着伴侣，直到Lena伸手压住她的手掌微微离开她的怀抱，忠犬一样的氪星人眨巴着湛蓝色的眼睛看着她——对方唇角还有残留的嫣红，碧绿色的眸仍旧带着水汽，Lena回过头来，薄薄的唇角微微勾了一下，不知道是不是错觉，氪星人总觉得对方是在撒娇。

“你会早点回来吗？”她声音还有些情欲的哑。

Lena握住了她压在她腰际的手掌，明明依旧是那个在外面叱咤风云的企业家，一模一样的神情此刻却一股真切的骄矜，好像如果答案她不满意Kara随时可能会被踹下床，Kara可不想被Omega从床上踹下来，于是撇嘴真诚的吻过身下人的肩膀：“我保证！”

Omega很满意这个答案，她伸手压着Alpha的肩骨从她怀里挣脱开，在氪星人兀自焦急的神情里跪在床上抬手脱掉身上的T恤，殷红充血的乳尖挺立在空气里，微微有弧度的小腹将性感变得娇憨，Lena凑过来亲她下巴，右手向下握住了黏腻坚挺的腺体，Alpha倒有些不知所措了，她抬抬手既想捏住Omega的腰又想去抱她的腿，晃着神Lena跨过修长的大腿骑跨在她裤腿上，Kara倒吸一口气仰起头吻住她胸口的酥软，按着她后腰挺身，Lena就伏在她肩膀上闭着眼呻吟，

“Kara···快点···”Omega仰着脖颈闭上双眼命令着。

氪星人嘴上含糊的答应着，腰上一点不马虎，按着Omega的腰深而有力的冲刺，打乱Omega的呼吸，孕期脆弱敏感的Omega在她手上仿佛是高级定制的娃娃，昂贵矜持的秘密礼物，氪星人亲手拆开来，依旧得被礼物的精美华丽惊叹到。

Omega不停的喊着她，居然带上了迷茫又失措的陌生调调，Lena很少这么弱势的喊她，即使是在性爱之中。孕激素是个好东西，不仅安抚了燥郁的Omega，也间接安抚了Alpha的掠夺本能，Kara集中注意力并没有克制快感的积累，不想要过多的累到本来就情绪不稳定的Omega，于是在又一次Omega绞紧她的时候，按住了对方的后腰低喘着微微弓腰在对方身体里肆意释放热情。

Lena累得昏昏沉沉，成结之后她只好抱着睡着的Omega躺在双人床上，一边小心的拂过Omega的肚子，一边心里纠结，在非热潮的情况下这么对待Lena，对方清醒之后会不会生气。

kal真应该告诉她，如何面对非热潮期Omega的。

总裁最近明显变得嗜睡，她再次醒来时身上已经换上了自己的睡裙，体贴的伴侣没有在身侧等她清醒，空荡荡的床空荡荡的房间，她试着喊一声，外面也毫无动静。墨绿色的眸子沉了下去，Alpha的气味还在，却不能安抚到她，Luthor家的Omega静静走了会神，起床换衣服去上班。

她不是那种粘人娇贵的Omega，她和Kara谈过。

氪星人走了四天，纳市的居民依旧生活的风平浪静，DEO的一切工作都按部就班进行着，Alex闲着无聊的时候尝试联系了一下自己的妹妹，对方应闪电的约和一群超英还在尖端实验室泡着帮忙研究什么新型武器，自从他们变成一个地球之后互相串门的频率越来越高了，上个星期闪电还帮忙解决了纳市的一个小问题。但Alex真的不确定这么下去是件好事，不知道她愚蠢的妹妹有没有感觉到Luthor家的Omega总裁对她某些朋友带着些许敌意，算了她肯定感觉不到，不然就不会询问自己为什么Lena让她觉得她很不喜欢超英之间惯常的私底下聚餐——真指望Luthor家怀孕的Omega大度，Alex不清楚是Kara太”了解“Omega了还是太“了解”Luthor了。

受着老股东风向指示，catco的杂志封面越来越少的出现super的版面，在公众面前Lena Luthor是supergirl的法定妻子，明眼人一看就知道这位Luthor快要代替DEO成为公众发言人了，那么catco版面的微妙变化也顺理成章被有心人理解为supergirl并不想让人们过多的把视线放在自己身上，事实上Alex清楚那位小Luthor自己的小情绪，毕竟Lena Luthor自己就是一位极其注意隐私的公众人物。

Omega小心眼的占有欲罢了。恐怕只有自己家妹妹憨憨的看不出什么，就和当初所有人都知道Lena Luthor喜欢Kara一样，只有当事人乐呵呵的什么都没反应过来。

DEO大厅的直播电视里，优雅高贵的L家总裁正在自己家办公室接受媒体直播采访，Alex瞥一眼妹妇今天浓艳的状，心里给妹妹上柱香。当记者问到是否同意其他出现在纳市打击犯罪的英雄会对supergirl的纳市英雄地位产生影响时，隔着屏幕Alex能感受到总裁克制的想冷笑的心，以美貌和手段一直维系着公众热度的Omega女强人楷模眼角微微一撇，精致上扬的眼线拉长了女人视线的停滞感，她面前提问的记者尴尬笑了笑，自然察觉到这样带着目的性的问题引起了对方的不满，毕竟在纳市谁都可以惹不能惹L-Corp的当家总裁这句话不是闹着玩的，他可不想同时被Luthor集团和一个super记恨上，于是赶紧圆场：“对于除纳市以外的观众，大家也是很好奇您作为一名Luthor对待自己伴侣supergirl事业的看法。”

boring！Luthor和super，永远绕不过的话题。

总裁今天穿着干练的雪纺衬衫，开领有些低，深色碎花衣料和v领映衬着肤色如雪，说话的时候她搭在膝盖上的手换了个地方垂下，无名指上一颗硕大的钻戒可刺瞎了镜头另一边所有人的眼睛，垂腿西装裤高裤腰收紧衬衫下摆，在腰腹处点缀了一条深色丝带，盈盈拢起她纤细的腰身，就在所有人为Omega美貌倾倒时，只有Alex注意她这条丝带巧妙遮掩住了自己小腹微微的弧度。

场面话Luthor说起来从来都是得心应手的，Alex听着妹妇的陈词滥调却发现对方明显有气无力，有点不在状态，

“作为partner，我很欣赏supergirl的勇气、责任和胸怀，就算是对着全地球的人我也很负责的说，人类应该感谢supergirl一直站在我们这边，她一直是自我奉献的楷模，我们很感激她·····我认为超级英雄们的互相帮助并不会影响supergirl在纳市人民心中独一无二的地位，这就像是超人对大都会，蝙蝠侠对哥谭。”

记者也清楚这是些谁都可以拿到手的漂亮话，于是又重复了一句：“那么作为partner（伴侣）呢？”

打着官腔的总裁再次停顿一下，这一次那双墨绿色的眼瞳定格在记者身上虽然只一瞬间，Alex都能感觉到来自Lena的压迫感，好在这位以完美著称的总裁即使在这种情况下依旧保持住了自己的优雅：“supergirl不是电视里接受采访走红毯出席晚会的明星，也不是一个虚拟的可供幻想的游戏角色，作为伴侣我倾向于把supergirl这个名字看作是一个称号，一个对她来说有意义的称号，我们都乐意于为此奉献很多，但排除这些，我们今天不该用我另外的身份谈论她的事业——如果你愿意这么称呼的话。”

“也许我下次应该接一个娱乐报道，我的助理Jess会帮我安排这些，到时候或许我们可以聊一聊其他超级英雄。”在很不给面子的回答完后，Lena摆出无可挑剔完美的笑容又跟上了这么一句，也许别人会感觉到她一如既往的八面玲珑，但Alex心里清楚，Lena谈论其他超英就是笑话，她甚至不愿意区分蝙蝠女侠和猫女到底谁是和蝙蝠侠有亲属关系的人。

今天的Lena也是不高兴的一天。

白火星人悄无声息端着美式咖啡走到她身后，像是偷窥了Alex心思一般开口：“作为一个怀孕三个月的Omega，她确实让人另眼相看。”Alex吓一跳，皱着眉让他下次最好还是打声招呼再说话，换来白火星人不置可否的耸耸肩。

“你是说违背繁育幼崽天性，和依附Alpha的本能，一直这么强势独立的同时身为臭名昭著的Luthor与家喻户晓的super伴侣两种身份活着？”Alex点点头，“她确实很厉害，你知道Eliza怀我的时候听说，三个月的时候差点抑郁，因为我父亲当时在住院有半个月不在家。更别提她当时只是在休养没有进行任何研究工作了。”

“你有提醒Kara多陪伴陪伴Lena吗？”火星人好心问了一句，“毕竟她只是个人类。”

Alex叉腰看着摄像师懂事的将镜头拉近定格在Omega总裁画了浓妆的脸上，自顾自走神：“我倒希望我说了，也许Kara花个五年都没有办法补回基本的人类性别知识，氪星人难不成都是Alpha没有Omega吗，她甚至不知道人类Omega孕期生理心理变化，如果不是我给她买的生育手册，她现在应该还在为Lena偶尔情绪不稳冷落她而难过哭泣——这可太Alpha了，我希望她人生中不要再出现比这个更让我觉得丢人的时刻了。”

白火星人却担心起另一个来，他指指镜头里无可挑剔的Omega：“如果我是Kara，就得担心媒体乱写我的婚姻境况了。”

Alex翻了个无能为力的白眼：“我们谁都知道Lena这个时间点画浓妆意味着什么，但很可惜，Kara应该是作为Alpha最不合格最狂妄自信的一个，也许我们也低估了Lena。”

“嗯哼，也许小Luthor确实是不一样的那个。”

怀孕的Omega能有几个不一样？

Jess送走不识好歹的记者后端了杯温水进了总裁办公室，阳光顺落地窗洒进来，总裁靠着刚才的位置双腿交叠坐着，被夕阳剪出温柔的轮廓来，Jess走近时才看见自家老板正在揉着太阳穴一脸倦容，她在心里腹诽不懂怜香惜玉放任老板连续加班的supergirl，把手里的水递了过去，Lena甚至没有费力气去给她一个微笑。

“您应该检查一下身体。”Jess嗅了嗅屋子里浓郁的香水味，总裁喝了口水漫不经心的点头。

Jess忍不住多了嘴：“如果不是这些奇奇怪怪的味道，那些人不会想到要问您的私人感情生活的。”她小心的看老板的脸色，Lena果然挑起了锋利的眉，绿瞳掠过她脸上露出温吞的笑来：“相信我，Luthor和super感情破裂反目成仇永远都会是媒体最爱。”

“我还是觉得您应该在supergirl的陪同下检查一下身体，以及您需要休假了。”Jess是第一个提醒她她身上信息素味道改变了的人。

是的，Kara离开的第二天她的热潮突然开始有迹象了。

发情期的Omega一直都很难熬，特别是对一个有标记Alpha但Alpha不在身边的Omega来说，而且她还怀着孕。

因为孩子的关系总裁不仅戒了酒，连一般的药都能不吃尽量不吃，更别说抑制剂了，所以为了掩饰身上的异样，她在办公室喷了足够多的香水，以为来访的记者是beta就会好糊弄些，没想到连beta都能嗅出不同寻常的味道，难怪Jess一直在提醒她。

想到那个口口声声答应会早点回来的人，Jess清楚地看见总裁皱起了眉，微微憔悴的脸上有淡淡的乌云，她收了声左思右想确定总裁最近没有其他异常行为，轻声说了自己去忙了，然后出了办公室。

Lena撑到家时身体已经开始发热，尽管司机面无表情的恪守职业准则没有回头看一眼，Lena也知道自己现在的味道应该是一塌糊涂。她上楼后把自己锁在屋子里，秋季纳市的雨期稍长，白天还是阳光明媚，傍晚就开始窸窣落雨，不到一个小时雨势就变得无可控制了。打开窗户消散味道的想法被扑面而来的水汽打消，总裁只能开了换气扇匆匆给自己倒了杯温水端回卧室，行走时腿心黏着的异样无时无刻不在提醒她她现在需要什么。

很快热潮就侵袭而来，这一次热潮来的时间要提前几天，她换了丝绸睡衣缩在床上迷迷糊糊的想，幸好赶上了下班。情欲的热像燎原之火一般迅速点燃全身，从瘫软的四肢到迷糊的脑子，从滚烫的皮肤到酥麻的骨头，Omega的热潮不会因为她是孕妇而有所减弱，一个怀孕着并且有标记Alpha的Omega不该有如此迅猛的热潮，Lena修长的大腿在床上摩挲加紧，腿心的黏腻一股股的蔓延，干燥和渴望拖延了她思考的节奏，再过不久她就会缴械投降再也无法思考，但她清楚Jess说得对，也许她应该和Kara谈谈。

低喘着迷糊呻吟着，拱起的腰夹紧的腿，白日里在电视上意气风发的总裁将脸埋在被子里，明显的感觉到被布料摩梭过的乳尖在发硬充血，敏感的地方再被布料刮过，刺激新一轮的渴望，她颤抖着去抓够被子，Alpha的味道太浅了无法缓解标记后情潮带来的热，她清楚她现在比任何时刻都需要Kara，但是Kara不在她身边。

挫败感和急迫感随着热潮摧毁她的理智，向来自制自律的Omega攥紧了Alpha的枕头，忍住把枕头夹在腿心的冲动，干渴的喉咙需要水，或者她的Alpha急切饱含热情的吻，她温热的腰需要Alpha手掌强硬的力度，如果Kara此刻在这，她会拽着她的睡裙往上掀起，她会低头呢喃“Lena你好美”，然后她会吞下她充血挺立的乳尖，她手掌的热度会熨到她后腰，也许Kara还会捏着她腿根催促她张开腿——Omega颤抖着发出渴望的呻吟，又像极了懊恼低低悲鸣一声，紧闭的双眸晕开水汽，湿润的泪花从眼角滑落。

也许她扛不过这个突发的热潮，她需要那个不负责任的Alpha，只要动了这个念头，脆弱的Omega心里就开始雀跃起来，她伸手撑起自己想要去拿手机，手肘一软再次摔回柔软的床上，枕边Kara落下的长袖T恤被她无意间摸到，衣服上残留的Alpha身上的味道让她从指尖开始愉悦起来，她匆忙把Alpha的衣服穿在身上，迷迷糊糊想起上一次突然开始穿Alpha的衣服可能就是一个预警，就算是骄傲如Lena Luthor也还是没发现Omega的本能悄悄占据了上风。

很快手机被遗忘脑后，稍微恢复了些力气的Omega开始在卧室搜寻所有沾染Alpha气味的东西，一股脑全堆在床上，等Lena双腿酸软的躺回堆满了Kara衣服的床上时，她才意识到自己居然开始了“筑巢”。

这个荒唐的念头被发现的下一秒，自暴自弃的Omega在自己堆砌的满是Alpha味道的“巢”里再也按捺不住，她抬起了颤抖着的腿，右手往下略过滚烫的皮肤，侧脸深吸一口Alpha衣服上的味道，幻想Kara就在她身上注视着自己，修长的指尖粗暴的蹂躏起肿胀的泥泞花穴，拇指和食指重重得掐了上方挺立的肉粒一下，在快感的痛感中焦急的挺挺腰肢，狼狈翻身拱起身体将自己的右手夹紧在腿心兀自动着。

这些都是不够的，沉浸在热潮里的Omega心里清楚，她急急的抚慰自己，湿液顺指尖流到指缝又汇集成小流从手腕滴落，浑身泛红发烫，黑色长发被薄汗浸湿黏在脖颈，蹭的后颈的腺体也跟着微微一开一合。

这时她想起Kara留给她的手表，只需要按一下，她最需要的Alpha就会出现在她身边，湿润的手掌抓够着床头边的东西，手机，闹钟，甚至是Kara平日里最喜欢的狗狗摆件被她一股脑全丢到地上，等熟悉的表盘被抓在手心里时，Lena呜咽着呻吟出声，用力按了下去，再也撑不住瘫软回床上，弓起腰身自己取悦自己。

窗外的风雨声愈发大了起来，可向来及时的Alpha却没有立即出现，被折磨着的Omega咬着长袖衫的袖口，痛恨着自己生理上的软弱，痛恨着迟到的Alpha，度秒如年。

就在她快要被热潮折磨晕过去的时候，熟悉的味道充斥在整个房间，还带着窗外的风雨湿气，Kara穿着制服身上没有一处干燥的地方落到她们的床边，“Lena，你找我什么——”张口的话没说完，就被眼前绯糜的场景震撼到语言功能受损，穿越风雨和夜色的supergirl脑袋一晕差点被空气里浓烈的苦杏仁味熏宕机，她当然知道这是什么味道，更不用说Lena就躺在她一堆衣服中间活色生香的给她上演她想都不敢想的戏码，上一秒是尖端实验室里严肃讨论量子转化的朋友，下一秒是床上发情的Omega，她掐了自己大腿一下确认这不是幻觉，瞬间口干舌燥，特别是Lena修长的白皙指节正在红肿娇艳的花穴里搅和，进出间搅起清晰艳情的水声。

这不是Lena的那什么期，为什么——不等她想完，Omega嗅到了她的味道，Lena满是水汽的绿瞳虚掩着望过来，张着红润的该被狠狠蹂躏的唇，想要叫她出口又是一声火上浇油的甜腻叫声。

Fxxk！

Alpha下身制服勒得她疼，低头，比自己反应要快多了的腺体鼓鼓的将制服裤裆撑满，有点迫不及待的样子，Kara无奈的抬头一边吞咽口水一边抵抗诱惑试图弄清楚Lena是否是安全的，可一抬头就看见进出自己身体的Lena的右手手腕黏着拉出的银丝，以及红肿的花穴外翻的嫩肉——

Alpha老实闭了嘴，扯开身前被Omega堆起来的自己的一条长裤就要弯腰，被破坏了“巢”的Omega发出不满的声音，Kara被酥得浑身一麻，耳机里因为她突然离开而担心的Barry正好开口问她话，听到了这么一声又酥又娇的叫声，差点咳出声：“你，你没事吧Kara？”

Kara正俯身去拽Lena取悦自己的手，干巴巴的回答：“没，没事。”

“是Lena有什么事吗？”

Kara偷偷看了一眼沉浸在热潮里痛苦的爱人，喃喃回答：“我破坏了她的’巢’，她很生气···”

Barry赫然闭嘴，迅速挂掉了电话，清秀的脸上满是通红，面对一排一脸疑惑的人，尴尬解释道：“我们得给Kara放个假，Lena开始筑巢了。”

众人：“······”

这边Kara扒开Lena忙碌的手费了不少力气，等她安抚式的低头亲吻上Lena腿心时，Omega哭泣着用大腿夹紧了她的脑袋，谢天谢地她不需要呼吸，Kara想着按住了Omega扭动的腰身不让她给自己帮倒忙，加深了这个体贴的吻。

她唇角还挂着湿漉漉的体液，慢慢直起身来，制服早就消失不见了，抬手抱住Lena微微胖了一圈的腰身，自己也进了她的’巢’中，结巴着想要哄热潮中的Omega，被柔软没力气的Omega抱着脖颈凑上来亲住，Lena脸上还是白日里冷艳的浓妆，眼角的泪痕晕开了眼线，眼角的殷红被映衬得十足魅惑，何况那双深邃危险的绿色琥珀瞳乖顺又急切的看着她，Kara甚至能看见她睫毛根部的湿润——

“别说话，Kara···”她气喘吁吁吞咽着她嘴角的液体，Alpha被刺激得浑身绷直。“fuck me，please。”

Kara俯身将她按在床上，听话的后腰一挺将自己送到Omega身体里，潮湿柔软泥泞的软肉被挤出甜蜜的灼热液体，Kara舒服的叹息一声，Lena则头皮发麻的双腿缠紧她的腰身，小小的痉挛着，容纳着熟悉的腺体尺寸。

“babe，你还好吗？”氪星人体贴温柔的安耐着本能询问她，

热潮中的Omega无暇顾及回应她，只是浑身散发着美妙的肉桂香，兀自动着腰肢，指甲顺她肩头扣紧，挺胸蹭过她下巴。

Alpha被动的被激起情热，氪星人粗喘着，微微调整好Omega的体位确认伤不到她之后单手压在Lena脸侧抚摸着伴侣的脸，另一只手撑在她腰侧按住乱扭的腰肢，开始沉腰挺撞。

粗大的腺体刮开湿热的一塌糊涂的花穴，伴随着清晰淫靡的水声重重撞进去，又迅速抽离把嫣红的嫩肉带着外翻，挤出大片湿淋淋的液体，Kara低头吻住Omega干燥的红唇，一记湿吻恨不得将Omega姣好的唇瓣蹂躏得和她下身红肿的花穴一般，直到承受不起Lena堪堪错开脸，张嘴咬住撑在脸侧的手指节，牙尖用力舌尖舔咬，换来Alpha气势凶猛的顶撞，次次深入，仿佛要撞坏她的宫颈口一般粗鲁。

但Kara罕见的粗鲁让被热潮折磨许久的Omega很受用，她呜咽着迎合伴侣的动作，扬起细长脖颈露出湿润的腺体，等待Alpha注意到，再给她一个新鲜的齿痕。Kara逐渐失去理智，她呢喃着惯常上床说的那些情话，直直扣住Lena的双手手腕压过头，微微直起身居高临下，用不受控的力度顶撞着，恨不得撞进Lena身体里，恨不得将她揉到骨血里。

在Lena哭诉的央求里，Kara湛蓝色瞳孔快要被情欲染成黑色，这才喘着粗气伸手捞起Omega的脖子，俯身去舔咬她已经一塌糊涂的腺体。

“Lena，为什么你不能一边怀孕一边再次受孕？”Alpha挺动着腰身上了头，嘴里说着胡话，本能让她想提高Omega的受孕率，不择手段，原本克制的维持着对Omega相对安全的姿势，现在直接抬手对折Omega的大腿，吻着Lena脚踝内侧的经络，抬手掐着Omega发胀的胸口软肉，低头看着腺体次次深入勾出的汩汩银丝，满足感从脊椎骨蔓延到大脑，和快感一起叫嚣着Omega是她的所有物。

当然热潮里的Omega没空搭理她的胡话，只一遍又一遍的呜咽，直至最后声音嘶哑的叫出声，声声淫靡的叫声刺激得身上的Alpha几度克制不了力度将她活生生顶撞脱手，又急急抓回来压着冲刺。

氪星人像极了永动机，精力充沛的重复着能带来最高快感的动作，Omega的热潮被氪星人的热切压制，在绞紧Alpha腰身尖叫着高潮时，她被汗浸透的后背已经在床上印下了小块痕迹，氪星人重重的咬在她后颈的腺体上，一记重顶，撞的她大腿颤抖，手掌控制她后腰不让她退缩，氪星人在她体内迅速成结，卡住她宫颈口，灼热的液体簌簌灌进她身体最深处，烫得她再次尖叫胡乱抓紧了Alpha肩头垂落的金发。

这天晚上氪星人在她身上起起伏伏几乎没怎么消停，孕期的热潮来得快退得快，第二天下午清醒的总裁甚至数不清她中间清醒过来的次数，只记得每每她清醒总是被Kara撞醒的，那双湛蓝色深情的眼睛一直盯着她，无辜又热切发亮。Alpha抱着她仍旧在沉睡，Lena感觉不到大腿的知觉，她动个身体腰部的酸疼让她差点以为自己散架了。

该死的Alpha毫不知情，大名鼎鼎的L家总裁对着满床狼藉和被Kara推到地上的一堆衣服黑了脸，她伸手要去抓够衣服，Kara就在她后颈磨蹭着，不等她张嘴发现自己声音已经哑了，Alpha温热的吻就贴上了她被咬破了的腺体，熨得她再次软了腰被抱紧在怀。

她们得谈谈，Omega在自己尚且清醒的时候思虑着，接着再次沉沉睡去。

“Lena？”Alex在她电话里喊她，总裁在下午的阳光里喝着下午茶，手边是一些零碎文件，对Alex突然打电话来很是意外。

Kara现在可能在都柏林给她买司康饼，苦着脸絮叨了很久的Alpha被不耐烦的Omega指使去忙去了，她不清楚应该对氪星人生气还是原谅她，所以干脆看不见她是最清净的。

“你最近，还需要Kara的衣服吗？她已经回家一趟把高中时候穿的篮球衫都拿过来了······”

衿贵优雅的Luthor手上一顿，把茶杯稳稳放在桌子上，沉沉舒了一口气，试图让自己声音听起来足够正常：“所以，是不是她身边所有人都知道她的Omega进入了筑巢期？”

“理论上来说，是的。BTW，Eliza想和你商量一下。”

“WHAT？！”茶杯差点被打翻，劲风刮过几张纸被刮飞，Lena抬头还穿着制服的supergirl已经回来了，在灿烂得和小太阳一样的笑容里，Lena听见Alex叹口气——

“Eliza说你需要去乡下休养，她很希望能够照顾你和她未出世的孙女——我以为Kara和你说了。”

于是求夸奖笑得可爱的金毛就看着自己的Omega瞬间阴沉不定的脸色，抿着腮帮紧张的晃了晃手里的包装袋，不知道面前温柔的女人心里已经把她放进了零下三十度的冰柜冷藏起来了。

该死的氪星Alpha！

**Author's Note:**

> ABO世界观的supercorp可以写无数可爱的小事，我们可以慢慢来，以后会慢慢把写给某人看的段子分享出来给大家。爱你们！


End file.
